I Am a Traitor
by I-The-Fic-hunter
Summary: Ron is not exactly who everyone thinks he is, Ron is a dark wizard undercover . . . jealousy, war, abuse and craziness ensue  Slash Ron/Draco
1. Chapter 1

My first story, I am not very good at writing but the premise is something I've been thinking for a while . . . hope you like it.

Of course I dont own Harry Potter

I am a traitor

I am a traitor. I live a false life, a lie. From a young age I have been forced to do that, to live a life that has been designed for me, a life of deception. When I was 3 years old my whole family changed their whole identity as part of a plan, a plan made to target a boy. We were to become humble, poor, and "honest", blend with the regular folk. It was easy for us, as we were a really low profile family and nobody really knew of our status and connection with the dark lord. Everything and everybody had to change, but the bigger burden fell on me as I had the same age as that boy, Harry Potter. My purpose in life was to get near him, get his trust, and become his shadow. I was raised to become all those things, to be "good" in the outside and "bad" in the inside. I was made to wait for the day in which the dark lord would rise once again, the day our family would be free and in the top of the world. I have always been afraid of this day, not because of the dark lords rising in power, but because that would be the day that I become a position of Draco Malfoy. Since my I was 5 I have been destined to marry Draco, and thus connect two of the most powerful families.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is the second chapter, I restate that my writing is **not** good but I am trying! Hope you like it (oh and more actual story will come in the next chapter)

The idea of marring Draco, always kinda scared me. I first met him when I was 3 years old, we became friends right away, and of course we had to hide our friendship. I was 7 when I learned that I was to marry him. When I learned that, I felt really awkward every time I saw him, so I tried to cut all ties with him but he didn't let me. Apparently he knew about the engagement from the beginning and he had made his piece with it, as I was to become one of the most important piece in the dark lords revival and bringing into power, his family wanted to connect him with me.

When I first met Harry Potter, I hated him. I hated him with a passion. He was the person that made my family what it was, he was the one that destroyed my life and forced me into that "mission". Either way I pretended, and that is what I continued to do for a long time. I pretended to like him, I pretended to be his friend and I pretended to be the one helping him. The first time that I saw Draco in Hogwarts I was amazed, he had grow quite a lot since our last meeting, but still he looked quite delicate and girl-like. He looked at me with discuss and contempt, it surprised me. I got even more surprised when he started to talk to Harry, trying to persuade him into Joining him as his friend, Harry of course said no, but I was still annoyed by Malfoys move. He must have noticed that because when we all were in Hogwarts, as we were all moving up the stairs he grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear

" I didn't mean to offend you Ron, I had to try taking him into our side . . . you would be free. . , you know I didn't mean any of those insults."

Then into the commotion he hastily kissed my cheek, and left. My cheek still burned burring the sorting ceremony. Even if I knew I would end up in Gryffindor (coz of a spell my mother casted on me this morning), I was still anxious and fidgety. I did end up in Gryffindor, with Harry.

In time I learned to live by Harrys side, to be his fiend and as the years passed I stayed by his side during all his triumphs against the dark lord, and after a while I really and truthfully stated seeing him as a kind of friend. During all those years I still kept in touch with Draco, the occasional secret chess game, or after hours walks, some of them were imposed on me by my family or sometimes Draco himself. In the beginning he tried to pry about Potter, Gryffindor and everything else, but I always felt uncomfortable talking to him about those things, so our meetings became casual, cut from the outside world. Everything in our lives was in havoc and falling apart, but during those meetings we felt like we were all alone in the world. We felt better when we were together, and after some time I even started to develop feelings for him. Everything changed during the end of fifth year. Around that time a rumor started going around about Hermione Granger and me (the only thing I did was totally ignore her, and people started assume that I liked her . . . ). At that time Harry and Draco started being awkward and weird with me, and the why wasn't reviled to me until summer holiday.


	3. Chapter 3

OK the next chapter; it is quite bigger than all the others. I'm sorry for all the delay but I've been working in two productions and I've been down with a really bad cold . There is a new twist to the story, which really came out of nowhere . . . I personally blame insomnia. . Don't be afraid thought its not gona last for long.

When the rumor about Hermione and me started I totally ignored it. Hogwarts has always been a place in witch gossip rumbled every day. There were rumors going around about Finch and Dumbledore for Gods shake! As it seems thought, other people paid attention to them. The one that started with it was Harry.

"So what's going on between you and Hermione? I heard that someone got you snogging in the common room!" he said one day that Hermione wasn't sitting with us at diner.

"Harry, really we are together 24/7, if there was something going on don't you thing you would have known it. ?"

"yea but people have been saying. . . "

"Really dude I am not interested in Herm, and I am pretty sure she is not interested in me"

"hmm . . .ok but if something happens you would tell me huh?"

"yea of course harry "

I didn't look back into this conversation until the end of the summer.

The same day Draco made his "move". I was waiting for him for our scheduled chess game and he was late. I was ready to leave when he stormed in, looked at me angrily, sat down and started playing. He must have been absentminded or upset in some way coz he was paying no attention into the game and was evidently loosing. Around the end of the second game I took the courage and asked him what was going on.

"Nothings 'going' on" he answered in a very sarcastic tone

"You sure ?"

'Yes I am sure. . . so anything new with you" he continued without letting the sarcasm go

"Naw, ah I'm just having some problem with the latest potions essay. . . but H. . Granger has agreed to help me "

At that point he stopped looking at the chess board ( in which I might add, he spent most of the night looking at) and looked right into my eyes . The intensity of his eyes made me want to away but something inside me told me that that would be a mistake, so I kept looking at him. After 5 minutes he decided to give up.

"I'm gong to bed" he proclaimed and got up, I got up with him and I accidentally bumped him while going for the door, at that point he grabbed my hand looked me in the eyes (again) and kissed me. That wasn't our first kiss we have had our small Romantic times, but none of them was anything like this, no kiss was as intense as this one and no other time I had felt a stirring like that inside me. The whore experience was so new so different that left me into a daze for several minutes, during in which Draco kissed me again on the cheek this time and left.

I wasn't a fool; of course I understood that Draco was jealous, because of that stupid rumor going around. But I was surprised by furiousness of his actions, an intelligent guy like him should know better than believing to obviously fake rumors like that.

As the days passed Draco acted like that incident never happen. Thing that didn't fit me as much, as I couldn't stop thinking about it. That kiss continued o hunt me, pop up into my mind in the randomnest of moments, and make me flush bright red. In the continuing months until the summer break Draco started to become more and more distant always keeping his attachment to me neutral but valid.

I started to fell thrown away and lonely, as Draco was the only person I could be true to. I started again to hate Harry, for making me what I was, and them my hate turned toward other people like my parents, Voldemort and most of all Draco for leaving me all alone. Roughly at that time I made one of the worst decisions I've ever made in y whole life. It all started one day at the perfects bathroom. I was, as most of the time then, depressed and I was trying to make myself feel better with a nice luxurious bath. When I got there I realized that the bath was already taken and rushed to leave, when someone said my name

"Ron, Ron Weasly ? God you are the last person I expected to see here"

"Oh hi Justin. . .I just came in for a bath . . . Ill come back later, have a good time" I replied awkwardly 'have a good time? Have a good time?' that was the best I could come up with? oh whatever. Then I started to move towards the door.

"You don't have to leave you know" Justin said quickly in a deep voice, I got the meaning of his words, but preferred to act stupid before I got into any trouble, "I don't want to take you away from your bath I will just come back when you are done" but that didn't put him down, he got out of the tub quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and neared me. I tried to get away from him but he grabbed my waist and neared his face to mine, I stopped breathing and he kissed me . . . slowly at first and roughly in the continuation. I tried to push him away, but his kiss reminded me of that kiss I had shared with Draco almost two months ago, I started thinking about it and into my confusion I started kissing him back, letting his tongue into my mouth, slowly shoving mine into his. When I realized what I was doing I stopped, but it was two late I already gave him enough motivation to continue. He tried to kiss me again and when I tried to avoid him he pushed me on the wall, held my hands over my head and kissed me again when he tried to get his tongue into my mouth again I bit him furiously. After that he retracted his face from mine looked into my eyes with intensity and said "that's is going to be very interesting".


End file.
